


Birthday Elf

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: ;D, Boredom, M/M, so i decided to write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaloth goes to a tavern to drown in his sorrows, instead he has a nice night... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Elf

Gwolath’s P.O.V.

I pulled the hood of my riding cloak closer around my head to hide my face. The tavern was filled with men: drunk, sexy, sweaty   
men. The singing and clapping was cheerful- opposite of my mood right now. Outside was bathed in moonlight in which I rode to here to drown my sorrows.

The barman, Ackles, sits the usual, a glass of wine, in front of me, “don’t look so gloomy little elf. What bothers you so much to be in the presence of men once more?”

“Tis nothing mellonnîn.” Ackles owns this place. He looks like a middle aged man, but with his fourth of elven blood, he stays looking like a middle aged man.

He always welcomes me down here to escape the elvish life and its problems.

“Don’t lie to me, I always know when someone is down in the swamps and it looks as if you’re two feet under.”

I sighed, “I don’t think anybody remembered my begetting day…” I looked away, expecting and laugh or something. I know that I’m   
acting like an elfling, but sometimes you need a good day to forget all of the bad ones.

“Ahh! That reminds me!” he turned and went to one of the lower shelfs and pulls out a wooden box, “here, open this begetting boy!” 

He sits it in front of me, “I can’t take this!” in the box was a simple mithril ring with a black stone in the middle, “it’s too expensive and I already get all of these free drinks every time I come down here!”

I hold it out for him to take back- he does- , but he grabs my hand and slides on the ring.

He looks me sternly in the eyes, “and if you don’t want to pay for all those free drinks, you’re gonna accept the gift.”

I know when I’ve lost and pull back my arm to study the ring. Ackles gets called away by some fat, old drunk who’s going to fall after his next drink.

I feel a presence at my shoulder, someone else wants a drink too. I sidestep away from the bar, but I am stopped by a warm arm around my waist.

“Happy begetting day, dem~ ”

His breathe is laced with alcohol.

“Excuse me… I’ll get out of your way.” I try to escape, but he is much stronger then I am.

“I’d much rather have you in my way~ ” His laughs at himself and wraps his other arm around me with his head laying on my shoulder.

Ackles walks back over to find me with my new ornament.

“HA! You won’t be getting out of here anytime soon, Gwaloth! That, there, is, Thalion, the lover boy of the tavern!” he continues to laugh and not help me.

“Gwaloth…” the breath to my ear sends shivers down my spine, “that’s a pretty name, my Melui Alph.” I blush at the attention and the stares we start to receive at the bar.

“Thalion-“

“Ooh, I like it when you say my name, gîl, oh, please say it again, please!” he whines.

“-please I need to go-“

“no, not now, I just got to meet you…”

“Exactly! We just met!” I laugh nervously and try to push at the arms once more.

“if you leave I’ll be bored…, you tease me, Alph!”

I feel him start to move away, but before I could get away he drags me to the door that leads up to the rooms and pulls me behind him.

He opens his room door- I hope it’s his room- pulls me in, and locks the door behind us.

“I have wine~ “

He pushes me into one of the chairs and hands me a glass full of dark red liquid.

This man- or half elf, now that I see his features- has long blonde hair pulled back in one long braid. He has bright green eyes like the new spring leaves of spring.

…

Handsome~

 

‘Oh what am I saying?! I just met him and I’m already contemplating laying on that bed for him!’

He sat across from me and sipped from his glass. We sat there for a while talking and drinking till I was on my fourth cup. Fourth   
turned to fifth, fifth to kissing and then I felt the cushiony bed under me.

 

***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex***sex*** :P

Third person P.O.V.

 

Clothes were strewn across the small room in different bundles.

The two, sweat covered bodies were plastered together on the rented bed. Sounds of kissing and suckling filled the air. The blonde half elf, Thalion, was towering over a smaller elf named Gwaloth.

Lips on lips with hands roaming over the pale, creamy ski, “so beautiful,” Thalion slid his hands down Gwaloth’s chest; behind his back to cup smooth and rounded globes. He kneaded them gently and used his knees to spread the raven head’s long legs.

Gwaloth groaned as hands ghosted over inner thighs and near his dripping member- but never touching. Three fingers met the elf’s rosy, swollen lips. He took them in and sucked. When sufficiently covered, Thalion took them out and pressed them against the tight ring. He rubbed the outside a little before dipping the first finger down to the knuckle.

Gwaloth shift at the uncomfortable intrusion, “Shhh… it will feel better soon, I promise.” Thalion peppered kisses over the long neck while adding a second finger.

He pumped in and out of Gwaloth, who elicited a soft keen- bunching the sheets above his head.

Thalion added a third finger and pushed deeper for the bundle of nerves. He hit it, “Ah! Please! Ahhh… again!”

The blonde elf complied hitting it a couple more times before removing them and situating himself at the entrance.

“Ready?” he breathed heavily.

“Yes… please!”

Thalion spit into his hand and covered his pulsing member. He pushed forwards pass the tight ring. Every inch or so he would pause for the younger elf to catch his breath.

“It’s so big…” his pale face was flushed with scarlet and eyes squeezed shut.

Thalion took ahold of the other’s chin, “look at me,” the raven-head opened his eyes- black irises nearly swallowing the ocean blue.

He pulled out and pushed slowly back in- following that pattern. Thalion started for that special spot again; Gwaloth cried 

Thalion’s name and came. After a few more thrusts the blonde followed suit.

‘Maybe this wasn’t that bad of a begetting day.' Gwaloth thought as he fell asleep in Thalion’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Gwaloth-blossom  
> Thalion-Hero  
> Dem- gloomy  
> Melui- sweet  
> Alph-Swan  
> Gîl-Star


End file.
